A Different Story
by Kellan Lover
Summary: What if Rosalie and Edward where together what if Rosalie never saved Emmett. and somebody else did. my first fanfic. Rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_EmPOV_

What was I doing here, I wasn't sure really. I just needed to clear my head but somehow I ended up somewhere I thought should have been burnt to the ground. But instead the house had broken glass everywhere and the wood was rotting away.

This was the place I was turned this was the place he took me 70 years ago. I remember the pain and the words he spoke "Emmett you'll be ok, but I have to leave now. I know when you wake up you will hate me and I'm sorry, but one day I'll come and find you, I promise" I hoped that day would never come.

Now walking into that old house I could smell something else, something I knew. Vampire. I walked in to the house slowing making sure I could not be taken by surprise.

Than I saw the same chair I had been placed in the first time I came here. But the chair wasn't empty. There he was never a day aged since I last saw him. Of course. "Emmett my darling you've come back to me" he was exited and he's was face soft and loving. At only 19 Jace was able to convey strong emotions in his words alone, but the emotions that you could not read on his face you could read in his eyes, which were often covered by his pale blonde hair that hung to just above his shoulders. He had honey gold skin and he was in an old styled fitted frock coat and long black pants.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_EMPOV_

I slowly walked towards him I wanted to say something hurtful or strong but I missed him even though he left me here alone, I had thought about this day for over 70 years. "You left" I spoke in a low soft voice. I looked up to meet his eyes they were bright red, he'd just fed.

His face softened even more, he stood up and stepped towards me. "I know Emmett, I know I left you and I can never forgive myself for it, and I don't expect you to forgive me either, but this is the last time I can see you Emmett" He looked down from my eyes for the first time to look at the blood covered floor, So that's what that smell is.

"Why? Why can't we see each other? Why are you leaving?" I spoke so fast I wasn't sure if he would hear, but he did I saw a small smile coming across his features.

"Ah so many questions young Emmett, but not enough time, I must leave but I would like you to come with me" he said as he was patting down his coat, he turned to me and looked at me without making eye contact. "Emmett will you come with me" there was hope in his eyes that I would soon diminish.

"Jace I'm sorry, b-but I have a family" once I had spoke the hope in his eyes were replaced with curiosity. He turned his bright eyes on me.

"Dear Emmett, tell me who is this family of yours" he spoke with curiosity but also slight sarcasm in his voice, he didn't believe I had a family.

"I have a family with the Cullen's" I was surprised to see mockery and understanding wash over his face.

"Ah Carlisle's family, I have heard a lot about them the ones that feed off animals not the mundane, well trust you to find them, well goodbye Emmett" Jace stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me and then headed out the door.

"Goodbye" I whispered, I heard his soft laugh from outside, I needed to leave.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_EMPOV_

It was dark now in forks as I walked along the foot path in Port Angeles, as always I was given stares by girls and women but once they had looked past the beauty on top their eyes are quickly averted.

There on the street I saw a girl she was human of course, though I had never seen a human that looked the way she did. She had timeless features and face, she was stunning her long shining Dark brown hair with dark red highlights that laid across her shoulders, she was beautiful. She was trying on a pair of red shoes that stood out against her perfect pale white legs.

I sat at a little cafe on the corner of the shoe shop, just thinking about her. For the first time I was thinking about a mundane girl and not thinking how good her blood would taste, though when I did I felt the flow of venom pour though my mouth and the dry burn at the back of my throat but it wasn't the same.

Then I saw the same girl from the store I looked up to meet her eyes she was staring at me but unlike others she did not drop her eyes she continued to stare and so did I, until someone ran into her and set her bags flying.

I got up from my seat trying to keep at a human speed and ran over to her, I pulled her to her feet she looked up at me and gave me a small smile and I stepped to the side to pick up her bags and handed them over.

"Umm, miss would you like to join me for coffee" I asked feeling shy for the first time since I was human, I was afraid of the answer dreading what I would do if she said no "sure I would love to!" she spoke with a sudden excitement and then she dropped her eyes as the blood rushed to her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_EMPOV_

We Went and sat down and began to talk. "I'm Emmett Cullen, I go to Forks high school, do you go to school around here or are you just visiting?" I was not sure what to say she was sitting there right in front of me and that's all I could come up with I'm pathetic.

"Ummm yeah I do same school." She gave me a shy smile and looked back at her coffee. "I just moved here, oh and I'm Bella Swan." She added getting more animated. When she spoke her soft brown hair would shift across her face and into her eyes, all I wanted to do was to reach across the table and push it back for her. I hate feeling so mundane.

We sat and talked for hours she talked about her family. Both her parents died in the same year that she was born. Her mother Renee died giving birth to Bella, and her farther Charlie had committed suicide a few months later leaving Bella in the hands of her foster farther Phil. I felt a sudden hatred towards Charlie, which I didn't understand completely.

She asked what I knew she would, but it took her longer to ask it. "So, I've been doing all the talking here, so it's your turn. I know you have brothers and sisters in school with us but I want to know more about your family. You know since you know all about mine." She spoke with a shy smile. "You know it's only fair." She added with a laugh, her laugh caught me off guard. It sounded like wind chimes. I had never heard such a beautiful sound come out of a human's mouth.

"What are you staring at, do I have coffee on me?" she was worrying, I turned to face her. When I was aware that she was talking but I was distracted I could hear a howling noise off in the distance. It was one of Jacobs pack. Not what I need right now. But it was too far away for Bella or any other human in the area to hear.

My head snapped up to follow the noise.

_**AUTHOR: PLEASE REVIEW and I don't own twilight**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_EMPOV_

"Emmett...EMMETT!" she yelled so people walking past begun looking her way. I turned to be met by a pair of annoyed and curious eyes, by the looks of her face the curiosity was wining out.

"Hmm... oh yeah sorry where were we" I spoke hoping I sounded calm, but I needed to go. Something had gone wrong... unless one of Jacob's pack had done it for something that didn't matter at all, like I don't know... SETH! I decided that it was nothing and went right back to the conversation.

Then my phone began to blare; waking the demon by Bullet for my valentine, I wasn't sure why that was my ringtone... oh yeah it pisses Esme off, I have no idea why, but it does. So I thought why not get a kick out of it!

If it's Rosalie asking about what colour underwear _I _thought Edward would like, I would not pick up.

If it's Edward I would not pick it up at all, not after last week; we were on our way back from hunting, when Edward asked if he could call me if he needed to talk. And of course me being the _nice_ person that I am, said yes, two days later I got a new phone. I felt I didn't need to hear about the great time he was having in bed.

But it was Alice... she had done nothing wrong so she was safe to talk to. I excused myself from the table and walked to a quite area.

"Hey, what's happening is it about the pack?" I knew that Alice would know what I'm talking about; with all the seeing of the future... I wondered if she had seen Bella coming. I hoped so.

"Yeah, yeah I know you heard and yes I did see the pretty girl coming an-"I cut into her speech I knew it couldn't be that important if she could go through all of this.

"Your saw her coming!... why the hell didn't you sa" this time she cut in and sounded quite impatient, but nothing was wrong... _Oh great._

"yeah I saw her coming now are you going to interrupt me again Emmett or can you SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!!" she screamed into the phone... extra sensitive hearing was not always the best thing... I fell silent.

"Thank you this is important I need you to go in the direction that you heard the howls coming from... do you hear me Emmett I need you to go now." She sounded stressed and worried... oh crap I forgot she couldn't see the wolfs.

I ran into the forest.

**A/N: I don't own twilight please review**


End file.
